Raw audio signals are a convolution of all frequencies received at a microphone and converted to the audio signal. In a multi-talker environment, this convolution of frequencies includes voice patterns for each of the talkers that enable an audio system to identify a current talker by processing the audio signal and identifying an associated voice pattern for the current talker.